The Legend of a Hero
by AnnaBanana535
Summary: All heroes start from somewhere. This is how Midoriya Izuku and Chibana Yuuka became the greatest heroes in the world!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing so I hope you can help me make my writing better by giving me constructive criticism. I really love Boku no Hero Academia and I wanted to make my own version of it with my own OC.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend  
Running. Running. Running.  
"That was all the little girl could do. Zigzagging across the different busy streets of Musutafu, Japan trying to get away from the scary man chasing her.

"Stop that girl!" the police officer shouted. This was to no avail as the girl was too quick and agile for anyone to catch. By the time the police officer was able to catch up to the location where she was last seen, she was long gone.

"She arrived at the local playground and needed to rest. She hid behind a bush in the local playground.

Why couldn't they stop chasing her? Sure, she stole an ice cream bar but it was going to expire soon anyway! She did the convenience store a favor by taking care of it. Curse that old lady and her meddlesome ways. Then, she heard a noise.

"That's mean, Kacchan! Can't you see you're hurting him?" A green-haired little boy tearfully cried out.

"Even though you're quirkless, you're pretending to be a hero, Deku? What are you going to do about it anyway?" the blonde sneered.

About 80% of the world's population was born with some kind of special trait, a Quirk, in this day and age. In Japan, most people have quirks with many theories regarding its history of nuclear energy as the reason why it eclipses other countries in having people with quirks and was one of the first countries other than China to have quirks manifest. If she remembered correctly, in the current generation, 90% of kids have quirks. If this Deku kid really was quirkless, then he's about as rare as a unicorn.

What happened next was a brutal beatdown of 3 bullies versus one tiny and presumably quirkless boy. The purple haired boy they originally bullied ran away as soon as the bullies ire was directed at the other boy.

"Sorry kid. You're on your own." The girl apologized mentally to the boy for not helping, but there was no way she would risk her own butt after being scolded by her father for using her quirk on other kids.

The sun started to set and the bullies left after their punching bag was beaten black and blue.

Izuku examined his body and his burnt clothes, hoping the damage wasn't too much so that his mom wouldn't worry. Then, he felt a weird sensation. Whoa, his body was healing itself!

"Hey kid, you okay?" a new voice startled him. He saw a girl with black hair and violet eyes staring at him with her arms stretched in his direction.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm used to it." he said.

"So is it true?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"That you're quirkless."

"Yes, I am". He said, waiting for the inevitable rejection from her. No one wants to get close with the quirkless boy. After all, they may catch the quirklessness themselves.

"Oh." She said. She touched him with her hands and made the healing even faster.

"Your quirk is really cool! It heals people so it must be really rare! You're so lucky!" he exclaimed happy at seeing another quirk right before his eyes being used in a non-threatening manner towards him.

"I'm not lucky. I'm cursed." she said quietly. An awkward silence emerged from the conversation.

"So, uh, do you like heroes?" Deku asked.

"Not really. Heroes are fine and all but they're never there when you need them to be."

"Nu-uh! Heroes are great! They help people being attacked by villains and save the day."

"If they're so great, then when were they when you were being pushed into the dirt?"

"The boy went silent after that and she saw that he had tears pooling in his eyes.

"Shit, she thought. I made another kid cry again. Not wanting to escalate things further she quickly apologized to him.

"What's your name?" Izuku inquired, curious to know the kind girl who healed his wounds.

"Me? I don't tell my name to strangers." She said a matter-of-factly.

"But we're not strangers. I'm Midoriya Izuku!" he smiled brightly.

"Should she really trust this boy with her name? He might leave like every other kid before him. She was used to being alone after all. Nah, her gut told her that this boy was special. Her gut was never wrong before. Besides, it looks like he needs a friend anyway.

"I'm sorry, Dad." she mentally apologized for breaking her promise with him.

"My name is Chibana Yuuka. It's nice to meet you Izu-chan!" she extended out her hand for him to shake and he took it, not knowing how the wheels of fate started turning that day.

**A Few Hours Later**  
"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

"Papa, I made a friend today!"

'You did?! That's amazing princess! Dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up and come down to eat!"

"Hai!

During dinner, they talked about their day. Her father, Chibana Banri, was always busy due to owning a popular flower shop in the city. She then told him about the friend she made that day.

"His name is Midoriya Izuku! He's cute. I think you'd like him."

"Well if he has your seal of approval then he must be a good kid."

The pleasant chatter was interrupted by a loud ringtone. Her father picked it up and his expression changed from happy to stressed.

"It seems like there's trouble in the shop. One pro-hero fought off a villain in that area and it seems like our shop was hit as collateral damage. Sorry, my darling flower, I won't be able to read you your bedtime story tonight."

"It's okay." she said, hiding her disappointment from her father.

"It's already hard enough living as a single father. Don't add to his stress, she reminded herself.

"I'll go to bed on my own" she smiled.

"Thanks for understanding sweetheart. I'll go now!"

"Good-" The door shut close "-bye, Dad".

She then went on to sleep, looking ahead to the days to come with her first friend.

Chibana Yuuka. Midoriya Izuku.

One the daughter of an absent mom and a seemingly ordinary florist.

The other the son of a frazzled woman and a foreign worker.

Both destined for great things.

Their legend starts now.

* * *

How did you like it? Feel free to comment and leave your suggestions behind.

Whoever can guess Yuuka's quirk gets a special shoutout in another chapter. (Hint: Look at the meaning of her name)

See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm back with the new chapter. My creative juices are just flowing right now. Any guesses to what Yuuka's quirk is? The answer will be in the next few chapters.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

BTW, did anyone watch the new episode of season 4? It might've only been a recap but it was really fun! Izuku is so cute!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Resolve

Since that day forward, the two always met in the same playground after school. This was because Yuuka entered a prestigious private elementary school meant for rich kids, while Izuku went to the local primary school near his house, Shili Elementary School.

While they were sitting on the swings, Yuuka asked Izuku about why he won't change schools, if he's being bullied by his classmates and his teachers wouldn't do anything about the situation.

"It's not like anything will change if I switch schools. Besides, this school is the nearest one to my house. It's not that bad." He stuttered out. Izuku knew for a fact that it would also burden his mother with additional costs if he switched schools and it would make her pity him even more, so he never wanted to transfer. Just bear with it, he always says to himself.

"If you say so, Izu-chan." She stated, not believing him for a second. Eager to switch the topic, Izuku brought up Yuuka's school.

"Anyway, to go to Teikou Elementary School, your family must be really rich!" Izuku loudly exclaimed.

"Eh, not really. To be honest, I don't even know how my dad affords my tuition, especially considering the fact that our flower shop always gets wrecked by hero battles and how we live in the bad part of Musutafu."

"Eh? Hero battles? You've seen them before? That's so cool! I only watch them through television? How is it? Are they as cool in real life as they are on TV? What heroes did you see? What were their quirks?"

"Papa always told me to hide during attacks so it's not like I ever actually see them fight. But I do remember one hero. It was at night and there was a murderer on the loose. A hero arrived with his bandages and he caught the criminal. He wasn't the typical loud hero, so I remember him the most." She recollected.

"Do you think he's a new hero? This is the first time I've heard of him!" Izuku gushed, excited to have a new hero written in his journal.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a hero fanatic like you Izu-chan." She said kicking her feet around.

An awkward silence once again emerged from the two. Izuku knew for a fact that Yu-chan wasn't a big fan of heroes, while Yu-chan knew that Izuku was as fanboy as one can get.

"Izu-chan, why do you like heroes so much? Even in our first meeting, heroes were all you ever talked about."

"It's because I want to be a hero someday!"

"Why do you want to be a hero? For fame, for money, for glory?" she asked, knowing that in this day and age, that's the main reason why everyone else her age wanted to become a hero.

"Because I want to save others." He said, eyes shining brightly. "I want to be like All Might, who can save everyone with a smile."

"Hmm, I see. Well, good luck, everyone and their mother want to be the next All Might. Even that explody bully of yours wants to become All Might."

"Do you think I can become one? A hero?" he said desperately. No one has ever believed in his dream before. Every time he told his dream to someone all he got was pitying looks or cold sneers. They always told him that it was impossible for a quirkless kid to become a hero. After all, heroes are flashy and being quirkless was a death sentence in a hero's dangerous line of work.

"I think you can become whatever you want to be. A hero is someone who's selfless and brave and after getting to know you, I don't know anyone else who is as selfless and brave as you."

**"You can become a hero, Izu-chan"**

Yuuka was shocked when a few minutes past by and there was no reply from Izuku. When she turned her head to his direction, he was crying rivers of tears.

"Oi, what's wrong Izuku? Did I say something wrong?" she panicked.

"Y-Y-You're the first person to ever say that to me. Thank you, Yu-chan!" He sobbed, jumping from the swings to glomp her in a warm hug.

"Izu-chan personal space!" she wheezed out, being crushed by his arms.

"Oh sorry Yu-chan! I got overexcited! He apologized, letting her go immediately.

"Anyway, if you really want to become a hero, you have to start planning. Papa said that if you have a big dream, it's always best to plan it out in small and fea-si-ble steps. Since you don't have a quirk, how do you plan on becoming a hero?"

"To be honest, I never thought that far before. To me, being a hero was an unreachable dream, only meant to be, well, a dream."

"Well, we don't have to have it all planned now. We can think of things later."

"Un!" he exclaimed approvingly. "Ne, Yu-chan, why don't you like heroes? Ever since the day we met, you've never liked them."

"To me, there are more fake heroes than real heroes. I see it all the time, living in the badder part of town. In safe areas like where you live, there's always one or two heroes patrolling around. In my place, the only time you get to see a hero is when they're catching one of your criminal neighbors. Heroes these days only want fame and fortune. They would rather film TV commercials than patrol. Look at the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor, other than catching criminals and wrecking the environment, does he do anything else to help people?"

Izuku was silent at that. He knew that in the oversaturation of the hero industry, it was vital to advertise yourself and to stand out from the rest of the crowd. Otherwise, you're doomed to eternally being a low-tier hero or even worse, just a hero's sidekick. Your ranking in the hero popularity chart depends on the number of cases solved, general popularity and level of social contribution. The media would never hang out in dangerous areas, so as a result, heroes never go there either, in fear of losing their popularity. Media exposure also counts towards social contribution, so it wasn't surprising that many heroes focus on those two aspects than the number of cases solved. As for Endeavor, he may be highly destructive, but he gets things done. He does have one of the highest apprehension rates among all heroes and he is respected among the general population of Japan.

"Yeah, they catch criminals, but heroes also don't do anything to prevent the rise of criminals. Papa always tells me that if heroes were more giving and more understanding, there would be less criminals around. They have the fame, money and power to make things better for others, but they don't do anything about it!" she ranted.

"All Might donates most of his earnings to charity!" Izuku said, defending his long-time idols.

"Yeah, but he's only one out of many, many heroes. Also, All Might is the foundation of the hero society we now have. He's expected to do all these things. If All Might really cared about the people he's protecting, then why does he never speak out about issues that may affect his popularity, like how poverty correlates to crime, how the laws against quirk usage only makes things worse for people or how quirk discrimination is allowing a society where the strong rule and the weak crushed? She questioned, parroting her father's frequent rants about hero society whenever he got drunk.

Yuuka saw how quiet Izuku got, contemplating on her words. Afraid of offending her only friend, Yuuka offered him an apology.

"I'm sorry. I got overenthusiastic. My dad would lecture me about heroes whenever he's drunk so I can't help but think about his words. Heroes are great."

"But not all of them are. You're not wrong, Yu-chan." Izuku stated, his hair shadowing his eyes.

He lifts his head up and stared at Yuuka straight in her eyes. Yuuka could see his eyes shining with a mysterious emotion. Izuku stood up from the swing and announced.

"I'm not going to become a hero like them. I'll be a better hero than all of them. I'm going to become a hero who can save everyone with a smile!

Ah, Yuuka finally knew what that mysterious emotion she saw was. It's _resolve_. Her gut was telling her that this was something big. She smiled in excitement. She knew it wasn't a mistake to listen to her instincts back then. This boy would become someone great.

And she would see him all in bloom

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"What about you Yu-chan? What's your dream? He asked innocently, wanting to know his only friend's dream.

"I never had a dream before. All I wanted to do was live a normal life. But now? I think I want to be a hero. Not a fake hero but a real hero." She said confidently.

"Really? That's great! We'll be heroes together!" Izuku once again glomped her and this time she gladly accepted.

That night, both of them went to bed with newfound determination and newfound dreams.

Tomorrow, the two of them will take their first step to becoming true heroes.

* * *

Leave your comments and reviews! Thanks for reading!

Next chapter will start the mini-training arc! Bear in mind that right now, they're in first grade, so they're pretty young.

(I deleted the old chapter due to minor editing)


End file.
